Cables, such as those having a Lightning® connector, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, or any other known connector, may be used in a vehicle for connecting for electronic mobile devices, such as a cell phone, to the vehicle. However, the cables cannot support the mobile device in a predetermined position, such as in view of the driver of the vehicle in a hands-free orientation. Therefore, there is a need for an adapter for stabilizing the cable and holding the mobile device in the predetermined position.